


The Hazards Of Leather

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Leather, Leather Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee’s going undercover, but his outfit for the assignment has quite an effect on Ryo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hazards Of Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, leather,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
>  
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Narco had asked for the loan of a detective for an evening, to go undercover as a bartender in a gay club. Most of their own unit were too well known, and weren’t exactly a good fit for the scene anyway. Dee had been the natural choice, and though he’d grumbled, he’d agreed to do it, especially as it meant a bit of overtime pay. Ryo had opted to go along with the team who would hopefully be making the arrests. After all, if his partner was going to be putting himself in potential danger, he should be there as backup, right?

In the locker room, he sat on the bench, making small talk as Dee got changed into suitable attire. First a skin-tight, dark red muscle shirt, that moulded itself do Dee’s body as if it had been painted on. Then the trousers, black leather and looking even tighter than the shirt. How Dee managed to get into them was a mystery.

Ryo’s mouth went dry and he stared hungrily at Dee’s ass, unable to look away. He was still staring when Dee turned, and found himself now at eye-level with his partner’s crotch. The leather left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

“Like what you see?” Dee teased.

Ryo tried to reply, but all that came out was a whimper. His pants were suddenly uncomfortably tight, and he was glad he didn’t actually have to be in the club with Dee. He’d never be able to concentrate on the job with Dee looking like that.

Dee pulled on gleaming black ankle boots, strapped a leather belt around his waist and a matching leather cuff around his right wrist. The wire he was wearing was in the belt buckle; Ryo hoped it wasn’t turned on yet. God knows he was. He wished they were home and he could peel those pants off Dee to get at what was inside. It shocked him a little that a pair of leather trousers could make him react like this. In a way, it was worse than the incident with the cough medicine because at least then he’d had some excuse. Now, it was just him, losing control of his own body over an item of clothing. 

He didn’t even realise he’d moved until he had Dee pinned against the lockers and was kissing him as if his life depended on it. At that moment, he thought it probably did, he felt as though Dee was breathing for both of them and if he didn’t stay connected to his partner’s lips he might suffocate. He ground his hips against Dee, groaning in pleasure at the pressure and the friction, too far gone to care what Dee must think of this sudden, wanton display. 

“Easy there, babe. If we’re doin’ this, let’s do it right.” Dee shifted, just a fraction, changing the angle and thrusting back against him, and suddenly it was beyond perfect. Ryo’s nerve ends seemed to sizzle, a tidal wave of sensation flooding through him, and there was nothing he could do but ride it out. Hips moving in a frantic rhythm, matched thrust for thrust by Dee, Ryo tore his lips away from Dee’s, burying his face against his lover’s shoulder, knowing he was blushing scarlet.

“God, Dee, don’t stop, I’m gonna…”

Dee grabbed Ryo’s ass with both hands, nibbling at his ear and pulling him closer.

“Yeah, babe, let go, let me feel you.”

One more thrust was all it took. A sudden flood of heat and wetness radiating out from his crotch left Ryo panting, legs like jelly. He leant limply against his partner, hips still moving lazily, catching his breath, until he belatedly realised that Dee was still hard.

“Goddam, Ryo, you pick the damnedest times…” Dee was chuckling. “If we had time, I’d have you right now, right here, up against that wall. I’m gonna have a hell of a time walking now.”

Ryo shook his head, an irresistible idea forming. “No you won’t.”

Before Dee could even take a breath to ask what Ryo meant by that, his lover had dropped to his knees, sliding Dee’s zipper down at the same time. Dee was suddenly very glad that the leather trousers were too tight for him to wear anything underneath. For a brief moment he felt cool air, and then his eager erection was engulfed in the wet warmth of Ryo’s mouth, tongue flickering lightly over the sensitive skin. Dee’s head fell back against the metal door of the locker behind him with a dull clang as Ryo set about sucking him off. As turned on as he already was, it didn’t take long and Dee bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out as he came.

Distantly, Dee could feel Ryo cleaning him off thoroughly before tucking him away and pulling his zipper back up, but he concentrated on slowing his breathing and willing strength into suddenly weak legs. “You’re getting really good at that,” he murmured, opening his eyes to smirk at Ryo, who was blushing slightly again as he wiped his mouth and chin with a paper towel. He studied his lover carefully, head cocked to one side. “I think you might wanna change your pants before we go out there though.”

Ryo looked down, his already pink cheeks turning scarlet and his eyes going comically wide as he saw the large, damp patch staining the front of his suit pants. “Oh God!”

“It’s fine, babe. I’d best wait outside while you change, don’t want a repeat performance.” He winked. “Well, not until we’re home anyway.” Dee slapped Ryo lightly on the butt, picked up the leather vest that completed his outfit, and made his way to the door, his ass in those tight pants irresistibly drawing Ryo’s eyes again.

As the door closed behind Dee, Ryo breathed a sigh of relief, quickly slipping out of his suit and rolling it up to shove it into the holdall at the bottom of his locker, then hurriedly changing into clean underwear, jeans and a shirt. It was a more suitable outfit for the evening ahead anyway. Grabbing his jacket, he shook his head despairingly. One way or another, Dee was going to be the death of him. 

As he closed the door to his locker, a slight smile curved his lips. On the other hand, he really couldn’t think of a better way to go!

The End


End file.
